Looks Can be Deceiving
by MissDoomDragon
Summary: Kraden gets depressed by Jenna's behavior. She gets hard headed when it gets to lecturing stuffs. If only he was young again, maybe he could win her attention. Can his wish come true? Kraden x Jenna Youth, Mud, Lighthouse shippings. C5: Reflection! is up!
1. Bad Day

**MissDoomDragon:** If you truly wish to read this fic……then you must scroll down that scrolling bar……once you scroll down that scrolling bar you enter into an official contract with me……when one person is cursed……two graves are dug… When that person reads this……his/her soul will go directly to hell……And when your body dies, your soul will be taken directly to hell as well……but that's after you die ……It's up to you to decide……

**Adepts: **What the heck is wrong with her?

* * *

"Oh great……another day and a boring day for me." Jenna yawned at her desk, tired of listening to Kraden's lectures then closed her eyes.

Felix took a glimpse at his sister then sighed. "……Jenna, I know you don't like long lectures but please can't you at least participate even for a little?"

Jenna opened one eye and received a slight nod from his sister. "Uh……yeah……sure……whatever……"

He faced palmed himself then sweatdropped. "……Jenna."

Isaac and Garet looked at each other then smirked. Garet raised his hands to get Kraden's attention.

"Yo, Kraden! Why don't you tell us about your childhood?"

Kraden blinked twice. "My……childhood?"

Isaac grinned. "Yeah! Why not? I bet you're gorgeous!" The two buddies burst into laughter's.

The old scholar chuckled which caused them to stop and a curious face was seen.

"Why, of course I was gorgeous!"

Jenna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right! Nice joke, Kraden……"

Kraden frowned then decided to approach and whisper something to Felix. "……Felix, I worry about Jenna sometimes. She completely ignores my lectures……Let me ask you, do you know what's even wrong with her?"

But he only received a frowning face and a slight head shake from Felix. "No……I don't know a single thing……Jenna refuses to talk about it."

Jenna eyed the two with an angry look. She abruptly got up and walks out.

"Jenna?"

"Jenna! Where do you think you are going?" Felix asked, trying to stop her.

"Try and stop me, brother and I'll burn you down to cinders……"

"Jen-"

Kraden halted Felix and shakes his head. "Let her be……It can't be helped if she's acting this way……class is dismissed……" He shook his head and sighed heavily.

The trio felt sad to see Kraden so blue. The brunette saw Kraden cleans the blackboard then coughs as he inhaled some chalk dust.

"Huh? Is it lunch time already?" Garet said abruptly. Isaac gritted his teeth in anger then punches his head which caused Felix to turn at their direction.

"How can you think of food at this time of situation?!"

"What? I'm hungry!"

Felix smiled wryly and as he was going to look back, Kraden was gone. He sighed then got up to go out of Kraden's cottage together with the two still arguing.

"……Will you two stop….."

They won't listen.

"I can't believe a wimp like you could eat a lot!"

"Who are you calling wimp?! Stick!"

"Stick?! Mullet head! What is wrong with you?!"

"Mullet head?! What is wrong with me? How about what is wrong with you, Pineapple head!"

As the fighting continues, Isaac and Garet felt a very angry and pissed off aura at their back. He grabbed Isaac's head. Then Garet's head tightly.

"Felix! What are you going to do to us?!"

"Teaching you two a lesson!!"

He bumped their foreheads to each other without hesitating and left them whining. That impact made a bruise at their foreheads.

"……That'll teach you two to keep your mouth shut……"

* * *

Stay tuned for the next chappie…..If I feel like it…..

**MissDoomDragon: **Your shadow is cloaked in darkness...your hollow souls drown in sins. You show great pains and sufferings. Now I'll show you what death is...

**Adepts: **Is she SERIOUS?! RUN!


	2. Youth

**MissDoomDragon: **Yamimi hotowa shimau kageru…hito kizutuske toshimite-

**Adepts:** Not again!

**MissDoomDragon: **Ippen……shindemiru?

**Adepts: NO!! **We don't want to know what death in like! AAH! Stop talking scary!!

**MissDoomDragon: **...Doshite?...

* * *

**-Night time- -Siblings' house-**

Jenna yawned at her room then stretched her arms in the air. She scratched her head then pulled a chair to sit down and read a pocket book under the moonlight.

"We need to talk."

Jenna got startled and quickly turned just to see her brother leaning beside the door. The Mars Adepts sighed in relief. "……oh, it's just you, brother." She continued reading under the moonlight.

She heard Felix's footsteps coming closer then he turned on the lampshade beside Jenna. "You should already know that by just reading under the moonlight could damage your eyesight, Jenna. I'm just-"

Felix's sentence was cut by Jenna. "Your just doing what's best for me, I know!-" She looked up at Felix's shocked expression then shook her head sadly. "Sorry……"

He sighed and smiled faintly. "……I understand. Tell me Jenna, why do keep on making Kraden depressed about you?"

Jenna's eyes went wide by her brother's question then bit her lip. "……It's just that……I don't like seeing his face! I get irritated when he teaches us long lectures! He-"

"Take that back, Jenna!" Jenna winced at her chair as Felix scolded her. "……I-I'm sorry-"

"No……I should be the one saying that……I'll say sorry to him tomorrow."

Felix's muscle's seemed to relax and he sighed in relief. "That's good to hear……Go to bed now," He patted his sister's head and walked away.

As Felix closed the door shut, Jenna gave a silly grin. "I did say that I'm going to say sorry but I didn't say that I would listen to some of his lectrures……"

**-Kraden's POV-**

That night after the lecture, Kraden decided to make himself a hot tea at the kitchen but he was out of focus and kept on talking to himself. He kept on talking to himself and hasn't realized what he was putting at his hot tea.

"Why is Jenna so stubborn?"

Water of Life.

"Is it because I'm too old to teach?!"

Potion.

"If I can be a youngster again…"

Draught.

"She can at least pay attention to what I say! Heh, whom am I kidding? It's impossible…Hm…I look flirty when young, long silvered hair and they say I'm a bishie. Heh, bishounen….But I don't let my looks get me and I act professional."

Water of Hermes.

Vail.

Herb.

Kraden stirred his tea or maybe not a tea anymore.

"That's why I'm a respected scholar since I was only four years old! Ha! Imagine?!" Kraden drank it all in a split second and wiped his mouth. Then, Kraden was getting dizzy and sleepy by the minute.

"……Strange tea…..What did I…..Augh……"

He trembled and tried to hand at the chair but he fell down unconscious on the floor. Hours passed by and the clock rand at twelve midnight sharp. Kraden started to stir and turned his head to the left to see his reflection at the mirror then he shifted to the right. His eyes flew wide open as he really thought that he saw something flashed……it was silver and long. Kraden sat up abruptly and looked at the mirror, crawled then touched his face shockingly.

"Good heavens-"

Kraden quickly covered his mouth. Did his tone of voice just changed? He tried speaking again. Alas! He heard himself clearly. His voice was soothing and gentler than awhile ago. Kraden looked down at his baggy clothes. He became a little smaller.

"……Could it be? I'm 29 years younger? I'm 50 awhile ago and now I'm 21?! What did I put in that tea-"

He quickly got up but his cloak got in the way and slipped. Kraden fell down at the floor with a thud then chuckled by himself. He brushed away his right sided bangs and fixed his eyeglasses.

"Aah, youth……"

* * *

Don't worry guys! I'll be posting Kraden's teenager self at my DeviantArt account! Stay tuned for the next chappie and my announcement for the drawing!

**Maid: **Apples, that's so handsome...

**MissDoomDragon: **Why? Is he so handsome? (I looked at Kraden's teenager self.")

**Maid: **Could be...

**MissDoomDragon: **Just say that he is so handsome!

**Both: **Hee hee hee!


	3. New Teacher

**MissDoomDragon: **I am happy to announce that I have posted Kraden's younger self! Muhahaha! Go to my Homepage k guys? Darn it…..why do I have to make him so gorgeous?! Squee! It took me two hours…..

**Adepts: **(browsing her Deviant account) Whoa…Is that him?! We're laughing, we're LAUGHING! NYAHAHAHA!

* * *

The next morning, the four Adepts saw a notice nailed at Kraden's cottage door.

"_I'm sorry to cost you all some trouble Felix, Isaac, Garet and Jenna but I won't be around. I've hired somebody to take my place to teach you with our lectures. Be here after lunchtime, until then. KRADEN"_

"Whaaat? Kraden didn't even bother to drop by at out houses to say at least he's going somewhere?" Garet crossed his arms and pouted.

"Now what do we do?" Isaac asked.

"We eat!" Garet exclaimed happily, rubbing his stomach in delight.

Jenna's eyebrow twitched then shouted near Garet's face. "Is food the only thing you can think of?!"

"Uh……yeah?"

Garet received a Fire Ball from Jenna and it hit his face, causing it to turn black. Isaac bursts into laughter as he saw Garet's face, pointing at him teasingly. "You look like a fried human!"

He glared at Isaac. "Haha……very funny, Isaac……"

Felix sweatdropped. "……Well, we should come back here after lunchtime. See you later guys."

They all nodded as they went back to their respective homes. Kraden, on the other hand, took a peek outside of his window to see is the cost is clear. He sighed then leaned at the wall.

"I should think of a name……Heh!" He turned around to look at himself at the mirror, cupping his chin. "Looking good in that clothes…..Kenshi! You look smexy! Good thing I still keep this……"

Kraden or maybe Kenshi shook his head and turned very gloomy. "Augh……maybe this is the affect of the potion I just made……when you're young again then you talk young……"

When lunchtime was over, the four Adepts waited patiently at their seats, wondering who could be the scholar that Kraden hired. As usual, Jenna was being grumpy again. She buried her head at her desk, muttering negative words.

"Great, for all the trouble we went to catch up with the time, THIS new SCHOLAR is LATE! I bet he's an old fart! Boring to listen to!"

Then, the Adepts heard somebody approaching. (Have you checked what he looks like at my Homepage?...I'm getting nervous here. Gasp! Gasp!)

"Sorry if I'm late……"

The three boys' jaws dropped down by seeing their teacher today.

"Uh…..Jenna? You should really see what we are seeing with our own very eyes now……" Garet shook Jenna a little to get her attention.

Jenna slowly rose and rubbed her eyes. She saw their teacher facing the board. Then the long silvered – hair man turned around to introduce himself. That voice was seductive.

"Hi, my name in Kenshi Winter, 21 years old. I am honored to teach you with today's lesson." Kenshi gave a calm smile to his students.

Our little miss Mars Adept here blushed by seeing Kenshi's smooth and ever so effin pretty face, aquamarine eyes and his gorgeous long silver hair that touches his shoulders. Is he really 21 years old? He looks 17 or maybe 18! This is the new scholar that is going to teach them? He's so gorgeous to be a scholar! She will surely listen and participate.

Then, Kenshi approached his students, pushing his eyeglasses up to his nose bridge. "Before we start, you must be Isaac, Garet, Felix and of course Jenna."

Jenna's heart started throbbing fast as heard his smooth and gentle voice once again. As he came closer, she can't help to look at his clothes. Does he like long and big collared jackets and……what do you even call it? From his appearance, he seems to like brown a lot, just like Kraden….

Kenshi suddenly dropped his gaze at Jenna which caused her to get nervous all of a sudden. "So…..you are Jenna the one who Mr. Kraden told me that who cant control her temper and is sometimes stubborn?" The three boys looked away from Jenna after hearing this.

"……I……uh……yes……Mr. Kenshi……sir……" Jenna's face turned redder. _"He looks cute with those right sided bangs……"_

Kraden or maybe Kenshi noticed Jenna staring at him but then shook her head shyly. If Jenna only knew h is Kraden that became younger for 29 years. Thanks to the potion that he accidentally made last night. Ah, youth!

"(Oh my……are we a little shy today, Jenna? Don't tell me…..) You can just call me Kenshi, Jenna. Remind you that such a beautiful face shouldn't be spoiled by anger…..(Aah! What the heck did I say?!...man……Maybe I can't control my younger self……)"

Jenna got shocked by what Kenshi had just said. She took a quick glance at him then shook her head to hide her blush. Isaac whispered sarcastically to Garet.

"……Well! We've got ourselves here a "smooth" talking teacher……"

Garet whispered back. "……Yeah, is her trying to make us jealous or something like that?"

Isaac can't help to look at Jenna and asked, "Jenna? Are-you okay?"

Garet whispered. "I think she's not…."

"………"

Felix seems to raise a suspicion about Jenna. More likely, she seems to be acting strangely. Could it be? That his sister has a crush on this Kenshi guy? He seems to be a kind and gentle person. On the other hand, smart and good-looking too. Maybe, this two could go out sometimes. But, he has to make sure that he is compatible.

Kenshi bowed down abruptly in front of Jenna. "Please, pardon me for I just said. I can't control myself. I'm much of a smooth talker to young ladies who are as beautiful as a flower like you. (Not again! Kraden! Don't let your young self talk like this! Not in front of Felix! Concentrate! Control!)"

The brunette man got protective all of a sudden. "Excuse me?! Are you trying to-"

"Please, don't get me wrong, Felix. It really is my nature to be talking like this to young ladies like your sister here. And don't worry, if I were to court your sister now, I believe I have to go through you first. Am I correct?" He continued. "Now, if you must know, I don't intend to. So, please relax yourself and save your energy for my lecture today or should I say, long lecture? Shall we start? (I over did it……)" Kenshi turned around to start writing on the board.

Isaac and Garet can't help to snicker a lot. Felix was shocked and speechless while Jenna was teasing him. "Brother! You should have seen your face in a mirror! You were blushing in embarrassment!"

Felix snapped out of himself, glaring at his sister. "Stop it and cut it out, Jenna!"

Jenna gave a silly grin and thought to herself. _"……He's so cool when he's talking like that! It sends chills down my spine! I want to know more about him!"_ She giggled and kept on participating which made Kenshi or maybe Kraden very happy today.

* * *

**MissDoomDragon**: Believe me people…..I kept on staring at my drawing of Kenshi when I'm bored….like maybe 5 minutes? I think my point of view to Kraden changed…..CLICK MY HOMEPAGE TO SEE KENSHI, KRADEN'S YOUNGER SELF!


	4. It's a Date!

Hello! I'm back! Hmm…To make it up to you people, I'll make this longer…and it's a bit crazy? Ouch…my fingers hurts…I think I'm over doing my guitar thingy. (dizzy)A lot of bars…..When I see you smile, tears run down my face…I can't replace….(sweatdrops) Ooo… Felix cooks! Let him wear a PINK apron! (got one)

**Felix: **(runs off)

**EmpressVicky: **I TOLD YOU THAT _**KENSHI**_ WAS SO FREAKING **HOT!!**

A-ahem….Click my Homepage and check my deviant account to see "Kenshi"….. (cough)

* * *

"Jenna! Do me a favor and please get two eggs at the fridge? I know it's too much to ask but can you beat the eggs as well?" Felix asked politely while cooking breakfast.

"Of course, Felix!"

Felix was shocked after hearing this. Almost everyday, she seems so happy and energetic. He gazed at Jenna's happy face and just heard her singing again. "Jenna?"

"Yes?" Jenna stopped beating the eggs and turned to look at Felix with a smile.

Now, Felix's conscience is sure. "Are we happy today?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?!" Jenna blushed all of a sudden and started beating the eggs awkwardly.

Felix crossed his arms and went closer to his sister with a teasingly grin. "I know that look……" Jenna went nervous all of a sudden and sweatdropped.

"When my sister is happy…."

She sweatdropped a lot.

"She's in love with someone! What's his name?..." Felix pretended to forget his name but grinned even wider. "Could-it-be…..Ken-shi?"

A picture of Kenshi flashed inside Jenna's mind. Then, she suddenly froze at her spot and ignored Felix's question.

"Ok, I'm done in beating the eggs and it's all up to you to cook our breakfast and did I forget to mention that I saved up some water in the bathroom and I'll go take a bath first, gotta go!!"

Jenna rushed outside the kitchen very red and went upstairs to take a bath. Felix sighed and closed his eyes. "Just as I suspected……"

He chuckled softly and took the beaten eggs, poured it inside the frying pan and added some seasonings to add its flavor. Later in the afternoon, as usual, Jenna keeps on participating at Kenshi's lectures. Isaac and Garet keeps on doubting at Jenna and getting more and more jealous. Felix gets irritated at the two and always finds a way to keep them quiet.

"Class is dismissed……"

"Finally! I could go home and eat a lot!" Garet rubbed his stomach, thinking all the food that he can eat.

Isaac crossed his arms and glared at Garet. "You really are a pig……"

Before they go home, Jenna quickly ran towards Kenshi to thank him. Kenshi panicked and sweatdropped as Jenna bowed down.

"Thank you very much for today's lesson!"

"Please! You don't have to thank me!"

Jenna stands up straight and started blushing, bowing her head shyly slightly. "……o-oh……right……sorry……s-see you next time…."

Then, Isaac and Garet noticed Felix smiling. "Why are you smiling, Felix?" Isaac asked.

"I'm just happy to see Jenna in love-"

"IN LO-"

Felix quickly covered Isaac's and Garet's mouths. "Shh! Be quiet you two! You heard me right…." The two nodded and Felix removed his hands away.

Hours had passed by and night has fallen. Jenna decided to go out and brought with her a box full of cookies wrapped in a pink handkerchief. Maybe she decided to visit Kraden's cottage to see Kenshi.

As Jenna was walking down the path, she didn't notice that Kenshi was on top of a tree branch watching the moon. He saw Jenna approaching his way and thought to himself.

"_Why is Jenna here?_ Hehe. Hello there beautiful. Walking alone at night?" Ok, Kraden can't control his younger self.

Jenna got startled. "Who-who's there?!"

"Forgot me already? How rude……" Kenshi jumped off the tree branch and landed softly at the ground. He inserted his hands at his pockets and approached Jenna.

"Oh, it's you, Kenshi!" Kenshi noticed Jenna staring at him confusingly.

"Oh! You were wondering how I did that? I'm from Xian by the way. _Oh, shoot……Kraden's from Xian as well! Maybe Jenna won't notice._ Huh? What's that?"

Kenshi pointed curiously at the pink thing that Jenna is holding. When he pointed, Jenna felt like she'd been hit with an arrow. She gotta have to say she's in love with Kenshi. Jenna quickly gave the pink lunch box then blushed.

"That's for you! Its homemade cookies! _What if? No chance! No way! I won't say I'm in love!_"

Kenshi raised an eyebrow then leaned in near Jenna's face to smile teasingly. "Are you courting me? If so, shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Jenna jumped up in surprise by what Kenshi just said and turned even redder. "C-courting you?!"

He chuckled and happily took Jenna's homemade cookies. "I don't mind at all." Kenshi reached in for Jenna's face, cupped her chin and whispered at her left ear. "How can I refuse to such a lovely maiden? I'll pick you up in the afternoon tomorrow since we don't have classes."

He removed his hands then turned around. "Tonight, you are radiant. Thanks for the treat, beautiful." Kenshi waved back and climbed up the stairs.

Jenna was shocked and speechless. It really is happening. She fell down to her knees and screamed for joy.

"Yippee! I have a boyfriend!" She got up and clenched her fists in determination. "I can't wait for tomorrow! Brooootheeeer!!"

Jenna quickly ran towards their house to tell the good news. What she didn't know was that Kenshi was watching her. He sighed heavily.

"What mess have I got into, Kraden? No matter! It's Kenshi and not Kraden! I have myself a sexy girlfriend! Now, now, Kenshi….don't be like that….Being handsome and young is good." He cupped his chin and when he smiled, his teeth just sparkled. What a jerk. "Better practice for my fighting skills….."

The next day, a knock was heard at the two siblings' house. Felix was about to open the door but his sister trampled him.

"Kenshi!"

Thud.

"Why, hello flower. You look beautiful today."

"Really? I'm flattered."

Felix twitched a lot when he already heard them walking away. He got up abruptly, wiped some dusts off and yelled. "You better take care of my sister! Or else!"

Kenshi looked passed behind his back and winked. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

He sighed in relief and was about to go inside when something caught his attention. He squinted his eyes a little only to see Isaac and Garet following them secretly. He crossed his arms and glared.

"What are those two up to now? Better follow them." He turned into a sand to avoid being caught and followed Isaac and Garet.

Kenshi and Jenna went to a quiet place where no one can disturb them. The place was perfect. It was full of blooming flowers, bunnies hopping everywhere, butterflies fluttering their wings here and there and a big cherry blossom tree to sit under.

Jenna smiled. "Let's sit under the shade!" Kenhsi nodded with a smile and followed her.

Behind the bushes were Isaac and Garet glaring fiercely at Kenshi. Their eyes widened in shock as they saw Kenshi caressing Jenna's cheekbone. Both of them just broke a twig in two pieces as they saw Jenna giggling at Kenshi's sweet words that he is escaping out of his mouth.

Now, the two are steaming in jealously as Kenshi allowed Jenna's head to rest at his chest then wrapping his hands around her waist. Why are they there in the first place? Maybe to protect their friend is something happens. Both didn't sense that the sand was forming into a human behind them. It was Felix twitching.

"What do you two think you are doing?" That voice was scary. They were about to scream in terror but Felix quickly covered their mouths.

"You two better explain yourselves. Why is Garet carrying two pairs of 1 meter stick? Why are you two following them?"

The two struggled to remove Felix's hands as they were suffocating. "You two must be jealous because Jenna-"

"We.Need.Air.Can't. BREATH-"

"Huh? Augh! Sorry!" Felix removed his hands away as the two are gasping heavily for air, they were pale.

Garet snapped. "That's it! This is the last straw! I've had enough!" He yelled loudly, alerting the two couples.

Kenshi and Jenna got up, eyeing the direction where they heard the voice. Kenshi clenched his right fists and extended his left arm to protect Jenna. Whoa, nice Old man!

"Who's there?!"

Jenna blushed in shades of red as Kenshi was acting heroic in front of her.

"Garet? What are you going to do?!" Felix was too late to stop Garet charging towards Kenshi with two sticks equipped. Is he going to hit him with that?

"Hyaaa!" Garet raised his sticks. Kenshi stepped back, sweating a little.

"This……isn't……good." He said rather slowly.

Jenna panicked. "U-uh……Kenshi? Garet's mad at you! What will you do?" She asked anxiously.

She was surprised to see Kenshi just smiling calmly. "Step aside, doll face and watch the pretty boy handle this." Kenshi pushed his eyeglasses up to his nose bridge then grinned.

Jenna just squealed happily and was drooling at Kenshi from afar. Isaac and Felix glared sarcastically at Kenshi.

"You know, for starters, he is quite disturbing." Isaac twitched. "Should I lend a hand?"

Felix twitched also. "I think it's best to just watch Garet……"

"Darn it! Hold still will ya?!" Garet kept on casting his Psynergy spell.

"Hey! Fight fair! I don't have powers you know!" Kenshi kept on dodging Garet's fire ball's and was panicking.

He stopped dead at his tracks when he ran into a tree. When Kenshi turned around, he panicked and ducked right away when Garet fired another one of his Psynergies.

"Kenshi! You can do it! Kick his butt!" Jenna cheered, staring at Kenshi lovingly.

Isaac pouted. "Jenna……she keeps on staring at Kenshi……I wonder if she does that to me……" Felix shot a death glare at Isaac who quickly whistled away.

"Have another taste of my Psynergy! Hya-huh?"

Kenshi chuckled. "Looks like you ran out of Psynergy……Heh……" He got up and ran his fingers through his hair. "My acting paid off after all……"

Garet's jaws dropped down. "Y-you mean you were just waiting for my Psynergy to wear off?!" He pointed surprisingly at Garet.

"You betcha!" Kenshi flicked his right sided bangs. "Pretty impressive, huh?" He placed his right hands at his hips, smiling teasingly at him.

Garet clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. "SHUT YOUR TRAP, PRETTY BOY!!"

Kenshi chuckled softly. "Why, thank you! But……I don't remember planting any traps?" He tapped his chin curiously.

"You're gonna pay!" Garet swung the two pairs of sticks he had and came charging towards Kenshi.

Kenshi panicked, ducked and kicked his right shin. Garet winced and fell at the ground. Kenshi got up and wiped the dusts off of his palms.

"Phew! You're pretty strong-Aiyee!" He's back stiffened when he sensed an angry aura. Kenshi slowly turned around and he's face went pale as he saw Garet already standing. He pointed shockingly at him. "H-how did you get up so fast?!"

"Hyaa!"

"Whoa!" Kenshi fell backwards when Garet almost hit his head with that two pairs of sticks.

"Kenshi! I love you! I know you can defeat that Mullet head!" Jenna yelled, flirting at Kenshi.

Garet's jaw dropped down. "J-Jenna?..."

Kenshi looked at his right, smiled happily and waved at her. "Don't worry, smoochie pooh! I'll get him for ya!" Kraden….

Jenna felt an electric current ran up to her spine and she squealed in delight at her place. Garet scowled.

"Stop being flirtatious!" Garet tried to stomp Kenshi but he rolled to his left, got up and Kenshi kept on dodging coolly left and right, jumping backwards while his hands are inserted at his pockets.

"The strong shall live and the weak shall die….._This is fun, Kraden!_"

Garet's eyebrows were twitching a lot and he was surely getting pissed off. "Don't you talk scary!"

Kenshi jumped up, landed at Garet's head with those heeled boots who caused him to wince in pain and looked down at his painful expression. "What's that, mullet head?"

Now, Garet's getting worked up. "M-mullet head?! Why y-you-"

Kenshi smiled and took the two pairs of sticks off from Garet's hands. "I'll be taking that, thank you!"

"Hey! That's m-mine-!"

"Uh……too slow!"

Kenshi double kicked Garet's head then jumped up to land softly at the ground while Garet fell down unconscious. He pushed his eyeglasses up to his nose bridge, flicked his right bangs and smiled at Jenna who blushed and drooled more.

"Aaah! He really IS from Xian!!"

Isaac grumbled. "He.Is.Such. A show off!"

Felix faced palmed himself when he saw Garet got up again. "Man……he doesn't know when to give up……"

Jenna pointed at Kenshi's back. "Kenshi! Look out!"

"Huh?" Kenshi looked passed behind him, closed his eyes and just grinned. "You shouldn't be playing with sticks."

"Give it back! Hyaa!" Garet attempts to punch Kenshi from behind.

"No.Can. DO!!"

"Ooof…..That. Hurts……"

Kenshi simply hit Garet right at his abdomen and quickly whacked the stick behind his neck, causing him to fall asleep at the ground. Kenshi threw the sticks away and looked down at Garet, feeling sorry for the big guy.

"I chose not to fight but you left me with no choice." He shrugged. "It's not just brawns……It's beauty, brains and brawns! So……" He walked towards Jenna who suddenly got nervous. "Shall we continue our date, my lovely maiden?" Kenshi stretched his right palms.

"I'd love to! For you……" Jenna gladly took Kenshi's hands, hugged his whole right arm and they started walking.

"Oh, by the way……" Kenshi stopped and looked at the bushes where Isaac and Felix are hiding. "Isaac and Felix, you can come out now!"

Isaac and Felix were surprised that Kenshi spotted their hiding place.

"Isaac and Felix were spying on us too?!"

Jenna was going to burn them but Kenshi cupped her chin with his velvet touch and tilted her head upwards, causing her to blush. He looked at Jenna with those beautiful aquamarine eyes. She was now melting in his touch. Then he leaned in and whispered softly at her ear.

"Please, I don't want you to be exhausted by just casting your Psynergy at them. A lovely maiden like you should be more careful. I don't want you to be like a withered rose and a beautiful lady like you should be a healthy rose……Standing out with the other roses….A prince like me will come and smell your lovely fragrance, all day and all night…."

By that seductive voice and Kenshi's charms, Jenna fainted at his arms. He carried her in his arms then turned around to look at the boys. "Gotta jet!" Kenshi ran with Jenna in his arms, finding a place where they can really be alone with no disturbance.

Felix was speechless at his place, mouth hanging open. Man, Kenshi's good with the ladies.

"……How long are you going to stay in that position?" Isaac closed Felix's mouth to prevent any flying insects to fly its way to his mouth.

Felix snapped out of himself. "…..Anyway, let's help Garet."

"Right."

* * *

**MissDoomDragon:** Shippings will start at the next chappie! Hmm….Should I go to the Band's Club or Arts and Camera's club again?...It's so hard to CHOOOSE!!


	5. Reflection

Hey PEOPLE! I'm so sorry for not updating for soooo long! School is in my way! Eeew…the old geezer pretending to be young just kissed miss beautiful…O.e

* * *

Night had fallen already and Kenshi escorted Jenna at her house. As they were walking, Jenna asked one question.

"Kenshi, how many girls have you seduced?"

Kenshi was a little surprised by her sudden question and his Kraden side thought to himself. "_Now that she mentioned it, I haven't seduced anyone but her. I was too busy studying Alchemy. _None."

They have arrived at their destination and Jenna was surprised to hear this. "You mean?"

Kenshi just smiled. "Hehe. Before I go on my way……" He gently caressed her cheeks, making its way down to her chin, cupped it slowly and kissed Jenna full at the lips which startled her.

"_Wow, the way he is kissing me……So dreamy…he's doing it gently……"_

He pulled away and turned the other way. "Thanks for the lovely date, my lady." Kenshi then started walking away, leaving a madly blushing Jenna.

"_You scored, Kraden! Or maybe Kenshi? No matter!"_

The next morning, it was time for more lectures. Kenshi was writing on the board concerning about Psynergy. Isaac and Garet can't help to look at Jenna who was flirting again at Kenshi.

"Jenna, you are still flirting at Kenshi? He's your boyfriend……" Isaac's neck stiffened when he mentioned the word boyfriend. Man, maybe he just needs a girlfriend. Maybe Mia since she'll be coming later.

"Yeah……He also has long smooth hair…"

Felix noticed Jenna drooling all over his textbook. "Jenna! You're ruining the quality of my textbook! I paid so much for this……" He took his book back, grimacing by looks of it.

Garet glared at Jenna sarcastically. "If she doesn't stop drooling……This place will be filled with drool!" Kenshi's right eyebrow was twitching when he heard Garet so noisy.

"As I was saying, Psynergy comes in four elements. Venus, manipulation of rocks and plants, Mars, revolving around fire and heat-"

"Hey, Isaac! Wanna go somewhere before this class ends?" Kenshi twitched again.

"Jupiter, based on wind and electricity and lastly, Mercury, concerning water and ice-"

Kenshi was twitching a lot, clenching his left fists and gritting his teeth in annoyance then unexpectedly, the chalk was separated in two pieces. The trio noticed Kenshi getting very upset and tried to tone down Garet's voice especially Isaac who was panicking.

"What?! You are planning to have a date with Mia? Goodluck then-"

He suddenly yelled which caused the four to wince at their seats. "GARET JERRA!!" The trio faced palmed themselves as Garet smiled wryly while sweatdropping.

"Please, Don't' make me yell in front of you because the word yelling does not fit my handsomeness……" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What an ego……" Isaac whispered to himself sarcastically, crossing his arms.

"Now, please stand up and explain furthermore……"

Looks like Kenshi is trying to humiliate Garet in front of them because he knows that he can't answer. Garet just shook his head embarrassingly. Kenshi sighed while he faced palmed himself.

"Just as I expected……" He looked at Jenna. "Now, care to explain further, miss sunshine?"

Jenna got up abruptly then nodded without hesitating and started explaining, the boys were awestruck. "These four building blocks of reality can be manipulated by the omnipotent force of Alchemy, which used to reign supreme in the world's past."

Kenshi clapped while smiling at Jenna who turned very red before sitting down. Isaac whispered to Jenna. "Jenna, is that really you?"

Jenna scowled. "YES! It's-ME, Isaac!"

Isaac jolted backwards while raising his palms defensively. "Ok, I said it is you……"

"Nice one, beautiful. By that wonderful answer, class is dismissed early."

"Way to go, sis!" Felix gave a thumbs up at Jenna while Isaac and Garet were glaring at Kenshi.

Jenna smiled. "I learned from the best!"

"Hey, beautiful……wanna come with me?" Kenshi asked Jenna with that seductive voice of his.

"Of course, Kenshi!"

Jenna ran up to him to hug him tightly. Kenshi blushed for the first time. Uh oh…Kraden is in trouble. He just smiled calmly and said sweet words again.

"You are so fragile……You smell like a bunch of beautiful red roses……and I am the bee……I'm mesmerized by your glittering flower petals and your sweet scent……where do you want to go, my sweet Jenna?"

Kenshi gently cupped her chin then tilted her head upwards, their lips almost touching. Felix tried to look away while Isaac and Garet are steaming with jealously. Does he really have to do that in front of them? From the looks on Jenna's face, she looks like she's going to faint in his arms again.

"_Wow, his perfume smells heavenly……_Anywhere you want to go!" Jenna said in glee.

Kenshi grinned. "How about inside my bathroom?"

Isaac and Garet were shattered in two pieces while Felix was going to explode any minute. It's his sister anyway.

"What?!"

Jenna jerked backwards and started blushing insanely. Kenshi chuckled and pulled her against his body, stroking her auburn hair. "Relax, doll face. I'm just kidding……I'm not a pervert." The boys sighed in relief. They look weird standing there just like that. Then, Kenshi started talking again. Is he writing a poetry or something?

"Men do not need to unbutton the women's shirt just to get a better view of their……hearts." Kenshi smiled. "So, how about near the waterfalls? That would be an invigorating place to go."

Jenna smiled back happily. "_Kenshi's so romantic……_Sure! Let's go!" She hugged Kenshi's right arm and started walking away.

Kenshi looked passed behind him. "See ya later, wonder boys……" Isaac's and Garet's jaws dropped down. What did he just call them?

"That's IT! I'm going to meet up with Mia!" Isaac stormed outside while Garet followed him.

As for Felix, he's been thinking a lot. "These two should really get married……" Like that could happen……

Later, Isaac and Mia were at the bridge walking to get across the other side while Garet was just following them from a distance.

"Um……Mia? Can……I……ask you something?" He said it rather slowly.

"Huh? What is it, Isaac?" Mia looked up at Isaac, puzzled.

Isaac swallowed heavily, his face turning red. "Can I ask you out on a date?" Mia was surprised.

Her face turned red then smiled calmly. "I'd love to!"

A smile crept unto Isaac's face. "You will?"

Mia nodded shyly. "Yes, I will-"

"Kenshi! The fish just stole my ponytail!"

"I'll get it for ya!"

Kenshi removed his long brown jacket then his under clothes, revealing his…..cleavage? Nosebleed. Garet twitched a lot at the bridge when he looked down and saw Kenshi showing off. Mia raised an eyebrow, approached Garet and looked down with him.

"Was that Jenna who shouted?" Mia saw Jenna and a guy with no tops, just his pants. She tried squinting but it's too far down to clearly see their faces. "Who's the new guy?"

"That's Jenna's 'boyfriend' Kenshi……our new 'teacher'" Isaac said sarcastically.

"Why are the both of you so upset about that?" Mia asked curiously.

Garet glared. "He's a rather 'smooth talking scholar' that Kraden hired while he's away……"

Mia sweatdropped a lot when she noticed both of them is shooting death glares at this sliver-haired guy. "Ok……We better get going before you two……uh……do something." Mia forcefully pushed them away from behind.

A certain blond Adept saw Mia pushing Isaac and Garet just now and asked the brunette guy beside her. "What is up with those two guys?"

"Beats me……" Felix shrugged. "They despise-wait……ABHORE Kenshi, my sisters' boyfriend who is our new teacher."

Sheba was surprised. "Jenna has a boyfriend now?!"

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah……I kind of hate the attitude of Kenshi sometimes but he is a smart guy-"

Somebody suddenly spoke scary behind them. "……I feel this Kenshi guy will have a lot of haters……"

Both of them got startled and Sheba clutched onto Felix's left arm when she saw Ivan scary and gloomy.

"Sheba……chill. It's only Ivan……" Felix said as he sweatdropped.

"Oh……right……I knew that……" Sheba smiled wryly and lets go of Felix's arm.

Piers faced palmed himself. "……Ivan looks rather sleepy today."

Ivan suddenly pointed at Sheba. "There's a person behind you……"

"GAAAAH!!" Sheba got scared, causing her to hug Felix in fright.

Felix scowled. "What is WRONG with you, Ivan?!"

Ivan shakes his head from side to side. "Nothing is wrong with me……I'm just seeing a lot of ghosts lately……" He started walking away all gloomy.

"Piers? Could you look out Ivan for me? I got a feeling he has a BIG problem…pretty much like that……" Felix requested as Piers smiled wryly and nodded.

"F-F-Felix?...Let's go somewhere……uh……with more people……"

That Ivan being all spooky today seems to affect Sheba a lot. Felix faced palmed himself and they decided to go to the plaza.

"I-got you now!" Kenshi caught the fish and took Jenna's ponytail from its mouth. He dropped the fish right back into the water. "I've retrieved your-"

The fish suddenly jumped up to slap Kenshi with its tail right in the face which caused him to wince in pain and fell down at the water with a splash. His eyeglasses flew out of reach.

"Owowowowo!!" Kenshi sat up while rubbing his nose.

"Kenshi!" Jenna got worried and ran towards him.

Kenshi opened one eye and gave Jenna's ponytail. "Here."

Jenna took it from his hands and looked for his eyeglasses. She saw his eyeglasses at the water and quickly took it. She tucked in her hair to see clearly. Jenna was surprised to see a crack at Kenshi's eyeglasses.

She pouted. "I'm sorry Kenshi……Looks like your eyeglasses is broken……"

"Oh, don't worry……It's just reading glasses. I still can see. I have another spare at my- Kraden's Cottage." Kenshi sweatdropped as Jenna got puzzled.

"_Kenshi just said my……"_

Kenshi quickly smiled at her to release whatever Jenna is thinking right now. She blushed as she realized that Kenshi was more handsome without the glasses. Jenna snapped out of herself.

"We better go to Kraden's Cottage to get your other glasses……and you better wear your clothes too!" Jenna giggled.

"What? Are you planning to take a peek at me while I'm changing?" Kenshi leaned in closer at Jenna's face teasingly and gave her that mischievous smile. "I won't mind……."

Jenna blushed madly. "W-w-what the heck are you SAYING?! You MUST be JOKING!" She suddenly started fixing her clothes uneasily.

Kenshi chuckled. "I'm kidding……So, stop fixing your clothes……your making me look like I'm a pervert." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Jenna sighed in relief while Kenshi got up and stretched his right palm. "Well? Shall we go then my lovely maiden?"

"Uh…..yeah…… sure thing……" Jenna gladly took his hand, he got his clothes and went on their way.

As they passed by a puddle of water, Jenna just saw Kraden's reflection and not Kenshi's. Jenna stammered and stared at the puddle. Kenshi stopped and turned around to look at Jenna who was staring at the puddle. He approached her and asked.

"Hm? What's the matter?"

This time, Jenna saw Kenshi's reflection. She looked at Kenshi then back at the puddle, pointing at it confusingly. "I just saw Kraden's reflection and not yours……"

Kenshi's back stiffened and acted normally. "What? What do you mean by that? It's my reflection, see?" He went to flash his face at the puddle.

Jenna really saw Kenshi's face and started blushing. Maybe she was just hallucinating. "…Come, we must dry ourselves before we catch cold." Kenshi escorted Jenna to the Cottage and had the feeling he was getting suspicious to her.

* * *

Aw….that was cute! Gasp...the identity must be discovered!! I.DON'T.KNOW.WHEN.TO.UPDATE.AGAIN!... T.T Ivan being scary!


End file.
